Field of the Art
The disclosure relates generally to methods of environmental preservation and saving of natural resources. More particularly, the invention relates to a reusable silicone grommet with straw insertion feature that provides a novel and improved sealing arrangement by producing a means for inserting a straw while eliminating waste associated with single use beverage containers.
Discussion of the State of the Art
The Mason™ jar was invented and patented in 1858 by Philadelphia tinsmith John Landis Mason™. Among other common names for them are Ball jars, after Ball Corporation, an early and prolific manufacturer of the jars; fruit jars for a common content; and simply glass canning jars reflecting their material. Though a typical use of the Mason™ jar is home canning and for the preservation of food, given the durability, ease of replacement, and good looks, the Mason™ jar has become a trend, specifically among environmentalists, to use as a beverage container.
The mouth of the jar has screw threads on its outer perimeter to accept a metal ring (or “band”). The band, when screwed down, presses a separate stamped steel disc-shaped lid against the rim of the jar. An integral rubber ring on the underside of the lid creates a hermetic seal to the jar. The bands and lids usually come with new jars, and bands and lids are typically sold separately; while the bands are reusable, the lids are intended for single use when canning.
In recent times, it has become common to alter the Mason™ jar lids to accept a straw, for example by drilling a hole to accept a straw into the liquid. However, these typical do-it-yourself methods do not create a reliable means for portability or for the prevention of spillage and can often damage straws.
What is needed is a means to promote reusability by making the Mason jar and other like containers a viable portable beverage container that effectively prevents the spillage of its contents.